The best smurf fanfic ever
by pitufotontin
Summary: please,READ THE FIRST CHAPTER, the story of a human who turned into a smurfette,she is happy,but has a problem, all the smurfs fight for her, and smurfette , who is such a ***,to her READ THE FREAKING FIRST CHAPTER BEFORE SAY SOMETHING
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS , IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**the tittle , is a joke,like the rest of the fanfic, this fanfic would be so terrible as i could be, is a parody to all the bad fanfictions i had read , but i don't want you be nice and say "your fic is interesting..blahblahblah, I want hear the truth,and the truth is,this will be bad, i am not lying, at the end you will be "OH,MY EYES!, but i do this for fun and just fun, so,lets see how good i can be being bad...**

* * *

_I wake up of my dream,was another nigthmare of my father beating me,it was a bad memory , like my mother who never interested in me,both hated me and i never knew why , i grew with them,in a very poor home _

_My name is Kumi, i used to be a human,but i found the smurf village, and i become a smurf,i am happier here, well,with exception of all the stalking , why do every smurf be in love with me? , what i have?, i am not beautiful, i just have a black hair, (so black that it looks purple), my eyes (unlike the rest of the smurfs) have all the colors in the rainbow , I look like a freak!, and well, my body is not smurfette's , i keept my curves of human, and damm, my breast are so huge, i have to ask tailor for plus sizes, and that is anoying!._

_But it seems like everysmurf love me, but i don't want a relationship for now, i never had telling to anybody,but when i was young , i was violated , i never knew who was, but since then, i didn't wanted nothing of romance_

_Well,the obsecion of the smurfs with me,is not the only thing i don't like..._

_"_KUMI!,you are on my way!, get away you looser!"

_that was smurfette,she hated me since i came here, i don't know why,probably cause when i came here,all the smurfs ignored her and saw me. The other reason is posibly because her boyfriend,hefty smurf, seems to have a crush on him , and it bothers her, but is such a hypocrite!, i saw her cheating hefty with handy, and i don't say nothing to her _

* * *

**just the beggining,is not so horrible as i promise, but calm down!, i promise that this fic will be in your top "worst stories ever" , so,destroy it!**

**Why smurfette?, sure i love her, she is so smart and sweet , but the most of the mary sues,need a canon enemy who is actually a nice character**

**I will do here things that i never would do in a real fanfic, maybe i´ll include the smurfettes crew, (but it will hurt) **

**And i am considering , not include,clumsy, he is my favorite, and is so cute, that i don't know if i could do something so horrible to him **


	2. Chapter 2

**after wash our eyes,from the first chapter,lets see this, thousand times worse!**

* * *

_I was taking my lunch , but none smurf took the look off me, i could swear than even grandpa smurf was looking at me (_Author's note: EWW!)

_smurfette was at hefty's side, both holding hands , but i could see the two were staring at me, hefty was looking at me with loving eyes,but smurfette's were full of hate , she stood up and walked towards me..._

_-_listen to me, you easy lady, i a m fine if this stupid smurfs think for any reason you are kind of pretty, but I warn you to stop flirting with my boyfriend,or we will be in trouble-

-What?, i am not flirting with your boyfriend, and look who is talking!, i saw you making out with handy yesterday..

_Her face turned pale..._

-what? you and handy?- _asked hefty_

-She is lying!, the only b***, here is she!-

_she poured a glass of grape juice on my golden,shiny dress, how mean is she!, this was a gift of my boyfriend before he died!_

_i felt the pain and i ran away with tears on my eyes , all the smurfs looked at me pityingly,with the exeption of sassette, who was laughting as much as smurfette , she want to be like her, she even dyed her hair blonde and started to wear that two-piece suits, with low cut and short skirt that smurfette wears, and sassette became almost as rude as she is , is following her footsteps_

_i saw like hefty faced to smurfette ,defending me_

-that was really mean smurfette, you have to apologize!

-i am not going to do that!, is she who is mean to me!, now come on, i want you paint my house!-

-i am you boyfriend , not your slave!-

_But she glared at him ,with her most terrible look,and followed her submissively when she indicated_


	3. Chapter 3

**this will be hefty's POV (sorry hefty,i love you,nothing personal), remember he is all OOC ,cause this is part of a bad fanfic **

* * *

_Smurfette was so cruel to her, good, Kumi is so beautiful, yeah, smurfette is also pretty, but she can't be compared to Kumi , her black and soft hair is like the most beautiful night , and her eyes...she really have the rainbow in her eyes, smurfette's eyes are a black color with no life , and her hair was sickly yellow, i really wish i was dating Kumi and not her, i am so stupid!, the only reason i am with her is because i had no option, i didn't wanted to be alone, but then Kumi came, and my heart really felt alive (_**A/N: i swear i am not enjoying writting all this , is sooo horrible!) **

_But she never will see me, there is no way that a girl like that fell for me, thats why i am with the soulless blonde._

_She doesn't seems to apreciate me, she just want i do her tasks and defend her for any danger, and well she want to make out , all the time!, and more than once she tried go farther , but i refused, if i do something like that one day, i want that Kumi would be the girl._

_But it just can't be , I am condemned to live forever with smurfette, i want to break up with her,but she scares me, she is so cold and manipulative, i am afraid she do something to me _

_I know she is cheating me with handy, i am not stupid, but i guess i have to live with that,i am really pity for who will be sassette's boyfriend,since she is just like her sister,or at least she want to be_

* * *

**hefty's fans, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!, this is the most OOC i could (he will be more ooc if he will be evil) , and yes, i don't like the hefty and smurfette couple, but the reason is too far to be the descripted by "hefty" , here **


	4. Chapter 4

**now,lets continue with this "awesome" story , that you will hate **

* * *

_Hefty finished of paint smurfette's house , he did all the job while she was just lying in the sofa , drinking a smurfberrie juice_

-you could had help me, i am really tired-

\- i am a lady,ladies like me,don't work so hard-

_A second lather, that "lady" burped,making him felt disgusted _

\- yeah,but you don't work nothing-

_he covered his mouth , as she looked at with with her dark eyes.._

-what did you said?-

-that...i love you-

-ewe!, don't say that word!, is so stupid and cheesy,we have only been together nine years!-

-you know..you are right, i don't love you-

-what?, how can you don't love me? i am the most beautiful smurfette in the world-

are not...

-excuse me?-

-Kumi is,she is the most beautiful girl in the world-

-KUMI!, how can you say that?-

-is the truth, you are kind good looking,but you are so rude and disgusting that you are ugly inside and you have no is beautiful,outside and inside, and she is better than you in all senses-

-YOU...

-i don't care whatever you say!, i just was with you because i tough "is better than nothing", but actually,be single is better than you, now i´ll do what i had to smurf so years ago,i´ll tell Kumi that i love her...

-WHAT? NO!, YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND!-

\- not anymore-

_he stood up and walked towards the exit_

-NOSMURF BREAK UP WITH ME!-

-sorry,i just did it-

_he slammed the door and she trowed a lamp against the wall_

_-I_ HATE KUMI! I HATE HER I HATE HER!-


	5. Chapter 5

_**you thik the fic was bad?, that was nothing compared to this**  
_

* * *

_The beautiful smurfette was near to the river,washing her hair ,is not that she didn't look pretty before,she was pretty although she would be covered in dirt _

_"_hey Kumi"

_it was handy smurf, she allways touhgh he was one of the most handsome smurfs in the village , besides hefty,but he was already taken _

-hello handy,What brings you here?-

-well,i just broke up with marina-

_marina was handy's mermaid girlfriend , she was pretty,but of course ,not as much as Kumi_

-but why?..you don't love her anymore-

-no, i don't...

_He hold her hands and looked her directly at her eyes_

_-_i love you know...

_she was shoked...handy?, in love with her?,that was imposible, nobody loves her, just the whole village!,but nothing more, and how could he?_

-you?...is this a joke?

-no,i had love you a long time ago, since i see you the first time,i just waste my time with marina, now i got tired of hide my feelings, i love you,you are the only for me...

_Kumi almost faint,it was all true?_

_-_oh handy i...

_she really wanted to say,i love you too,but she also had feelings for hefty, but then she though "he loves smurfette, he never will be into you"_

-handy...i love you too

_Both hugged and kissed passionately,sealing their romance_

_unfortunately,somesmurf had seeing them,nothing more than hefty smurf,who was with a bunch of flowers , waiting to declare his love , but now, he was into tears and ran away, with his heartbroken_

* * *

_**lets see what is wrong with all this:**  
_

_**-**_**our mary sue is beautiful,no matter what **

**-She don't have one, but two!,love interest**

**-Handy go directly, in the cartoon,when he was in love with smurfette , he was very timid, and with marina hefty had to push him,to he go close to her,so no,he wouldn't be so direct, oh,don't forget that in prev chapters he cheated on marina**

**-Hefty,is crying , because his love doesn't love him back, have you seen how many times smurfette had reject him?, he never cryed, he is a though guy **

**_other thing ,that is not actually a requirement to the fic be bad,but it bothers the mostly of the smurfs fans: handy and marina's break up, as the 90% of the fans like the pairing , and is the most popular,and in a bad fic the most popular pairing is broken_**

**_And hefty and smurfette are possibly the second most popular, with approximately 60% of aproval,so this will be bother some fans too_**


	6. Chapter 6

_the new and happy couple , hold their hands and went to the village, when all the smurfs saw them,they shocked_

-Guys,i know what are you thinking about, but i love handy,and i hope you all could accept our relationship-

_all the smurfs claped at them,but were sad to see the object of their affection with another _

_Kumi,however, just could think in the new chapter of her life_

_Hefty was crying under a tree_

-oh,poor hefty,it seems like your girlfriend is not that into you- said smurfette cruelly

_he stood up and pushed her away,and walked towards Kumi and handy _

-Kumi,you do a terrible mistake,i love you,and i should be your mate-

_Kumi gasped in surprise , hefty was in love with her?, but what about smurfette?_

-i left smurfette for you, i want we be together-

_Handy's face turned red_

-I saw her first!,get out of my way!-

-no!, i love her and i won't lose her again-

-guys,please,don't fight for me-

-yes!,let her alone!-

_Handy punched hefty's face and both started to fight,beating each other, Kumi was desesperate and tried to separate them, but she couldn't_

-they should had been fighting for me!-_said smurfette_

_-_HANDY!,HEFTY!, STOP PLEASE!-

_They stoped cause they didn't see her crying_

-you have to choose Kumi-

-yes,is me...or this smurfhole-

\- i ...i don't know...you are both so great and...I DON'T WANT HURT ANYONE!

_she was frustrated,two amazing guys fighting over her, could be worse?_

* * *

**fine,this is not too ooc,as hefty and handy had figthing over a girl before **


	7. Chapter 7

**_smurfs belong to peyo_**

* * *

_Kumi were sleeping on her bed , trying to don't think on that two smurfs trying to win her love,but she heard a knock on her door _

_she went to open,praying for it wasn't hefty or handy...it wasn't they, but was somesmurf worse..._

smurfette: you are the most horrible smurf ever

kumi: i, why do you say that?

smurfette: because of you ,the smurfs are figthing all the time,i don't know why cause, come on, you look ugly, but for any reason, they are all in love with you,specially hefty and handy, they used to be best friends and for your fault, they are not more

kumi: but..it wasn't my fault,i couldn't help, it is the same in anywhere!, all the males fell in love with me despite i am not atractive!,i don't like it happends, but it still! men just thing i am the most beautiful girl in the world,AND I HATE THAT!, have you an idea of how many towns i had to leave cause i make troubles because of my beauty?

smurfette: well,if you don't want to destroy THIS village, i say you should leave us

Kumi: but i can't, hefty,handy and papa smurf...

smurfette: papa smurf?, he was the one who decided you have to leave

Kumi: re...really?

smurfette: of course!

Kumi: i can't to belive it,...fine,i´ll leave tomorrow..

smurfette: i hope you...

_She walked away of the house, and jumped out of joy_

smurfette: YES!, FINALLY I WON'T SEE HER AGAIN! , haha,she is so inocent that she really belive that papa smurf wanted she left


	8. Chapter 8

**_lets continue this horrible thing_**

* * *

_Kumi was walking sadly,she missed the village, but she didn't wanted the smurfs still figthing for her , specially hefty and handy, it was the best for them;_

_She sat and made a fire, cause, the smurfs didn't knew that, but she was a magic girl since she was human, she didn't say nothing cause she didn't wanted smurfette be more jelaous of her._

_She fell asleep,waiting the next day,be better;_

_But had a nigthmare, she had been captured by gargamel, he stole all her magic and used it to attack the village, and destroyed hefty,her dear hefty, who had broke with smurfette for her and she just accepted dating handy , she loved both, everyone was amazing to their own way_

_Hefty was sensitive (_**A/N: i can't to belive it)** _, and athletic , his relationship with that evil blonde was just a mistake and she knew he only loved her_

_But handy was quite smurfy too, he was smart , although he was kind of smurf-anova (like casanova) as he dated smurfette and marina at the same time, but sure,he trully loved Kumi and never would do that to her_

_Anyway,it doesn't matter,cause she never will see none of them _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Guys, i really apreciate all your flames about this horrible fanfic, you are the best!, now, continue with this, but i want do this MORE horrible, so, i would like you tell me in the comments, what you HATE in a fanfic? **_

_**And critic me, as i was a REAL writter and this is weren't a parody , like i were another diferent person**_

* * *

_In the morning hefty and handy went both at the same time , to Kumi´s home, both glared at each other and knocked the door _

handy; you are smurfing your time, hefty,she will choose me

hefty: why do you say that?

handy: cause, i am better looking, smarter and smurfier , you ...who will choose you,having somesmurf like me?

hefty: yes...i think you are right...but i love her,and i´ll fight for her

handy: will be a very short battle

_they waited for Kumi , but she never went out _

hefty: kumi?, are you there?

handy: we can't hear you

_after thousands of hours,they decided to broke the door , and go there _

hefty: KUMI!

handy: WHERE ARE YOU?

_they looked for her in everyplace of her castle (cause, handy was so in love with her that she had a castle instead of the symple hut) _

_After didn't found her, both began to mourn _

hefty: my sweet and dear little flower is disapeared

handy: she is MY little sweet flower!

hefty: MINE!

handy: SHE IS MINE!

* * *

_After having a big fight, they told papa smurf about her, he made the village met in his house, smurfette couldn't be more happier _

papa smurf: my little smurfs, our dear and beloved Kumi is lost

_All the village,but smurfette and sassette started to scream and running out of control_

_"NOOO! KUMI!, NOT KUMI!, WE LOVE HER!" _

papa smurf: shut up you #$&amp;"!, we have to make a group to find her

hefty: i´ll do it , papa smurf, she is my love

handy: not if i found her first


	10. Chapter 10

_**lets continue, and i need you told me in your reviews , i should make my gramar bad on purpose, (cause i am not good at english) but if I have a horrible grammar, this fanfic would be worse**_

* * *

_Hefty was destroyed, broken, He couldn't belive that he had lost his sweetheart , He still remember that frist time they meet:_

_She was on the forest, tired,wounded and bruised, Was walking alone, looking for help, He was the first to see her and ran to her to see if she was fine, although all the bruises she had,she still looking gorgeous, she was one of that girls, whose beauty never leaves,even in her worst moment, it was love at first sight_

_He didn't see her with his eyes, he saw her with his heart, and it knew she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life _

_And then, he regret the moment he asked smurfette to be his smurfriend and she said yes , now he never could be with that smurfette_

_When he took her to the village , she cleaned herself and was even more beautiful , she touched his hand to thank him and that single moment was magical_

_Because of that, he was sad cause he didn't found her , would she in the forest again and maybe found another true love?, no, we won't let that happen, he was free of smurfette and he will get his love back_

* * *

**_This was cheesy guys, it hurted, and hefty, am soooo sorry _**


	11. Chapter 11

_The black haired smurfette was sleeping under a tree,the little animals of the forest were staring at her beauty , she wake and pet them a little _

Kumi: i don't know where i could go, i miss the village

_What she didn't knew,is that gargamel,was watching her , and knowing that she was a kindhearted , made a plan _

_"help!, HELP!"_

kumi: what is that?

_she found the wizard in the ground, writhing in pain _

gargamel: my leg hurts!

kumi: is gargamel...oh no, but he is hurted, ...i can't leave him here...is my enemy,but i should help all living creature

_She went closer to help him, but the evil wizard grabbed her with a hand and laugthed _

gargamel: now i´ll have you for dinner! hahaha!

kumi: nooo!, please let me go!

gargamel: nobody can hear you! you are alone

_she smurfette cryed while the wizard was taking her to his hut_

* * *

_in another place,near to the village_

hefty; kumi...she is in danger!

handy: what?

hefty: she is in danger,i can feel it


	12. Chapter 12

_They went to the wizard's home,when he was ready for cook Kumi,who was tied and in a cage _

hefty; i have to save her!

handy; no, i have !

hefty: why could be both together?

handy; cause you´ll try to get her and is mine...

_Kumi saw them , but she didn't feel good,she would prefer die,than that two guys still fighting for her ,it hurted _

_unfortunately,gargamel saw them and the cat chaase them_

Kumi; no!,please, make everything you want to me!, but don't hurt THEM!

_Gargamel was about to capture them, but then, all the village came to gargamel's hut,not willing to allow He kill their love life _

_Smurfette was there too,but she didn't seem to want to help_

Papa smurf: gargamel!, let kumi go,and we promise you are not going to be smurfed

gargamel: are you threatening to ME?, don't make me laught

smurfette: it seems that gargamel haven't eaten in a long time,please let him have a dinner with that stupid Kumi

hefty: wait,i have an idea!

handy: shut up smurfette!

_he pushed the blonde to gargamel _

hefty: take her instead of kumi!

smurfette: whaaat?

handy: yes gargamel!, take her!

_All the smurfs cheered in approval _

gargamel: well, i take it

_He grabbed smurfette with one hand and put her in the cage that Kumi was _

smurfette: you can't do this to me!

_The smurfs didn't looked at her ,cause they were starring at Kumi,happy to have her save_

Smurfette: papa smurf!. you are not going to let this happen...right?, you are going to save me!

papa smurf: sorry,smurfette, but her life is more valuable than yours

smurfette: NOOO!...

sassette: and be like Kumi is now so much better

_She put on a costume similar to Kumi´s dress , and a wig that looked like her hair_

_Kumi couldn't belive it what was just happened...hefty loved her...he loved her so much that he had sacrificed another girl for her, ...it was just the most romantic thing she´d ever seen..., his love for her should be bigger than she though _


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys...you_ are going to die with this chapter,what is in bold,means that is an author note _**

* * *

_Gargamel was ready to put smurfette in the pot to cook her _

smurfette: please no!,i´ll do whatever you want!

gargamel: there is nothing better than see you in pain (**is gargamel,is not too occ for him,but in lather chapters,he will be more out of character)**

_But the redhead boy , next to him, tried to grab smurfette _

scruple: no uncle, don't do it, is a poor creature (**YEAH! , i know the boy is a jerk,more than even gargamel!, i need to make something like this)**

Gargamel: i don't care

scruple: please uncle, don't kill her!

_the boy looked at him with sad face and the wizard snorted_

gargamel: fine, but just this time

_he left smurfette go, and the cat tried to lick her,affectionally but her (as mean she was) pushed him away _

smurfette: don't thouch me you #$&amp;) cat!

* * *

_Back to the village, the smurfs were celebrating they have Kumi back_

Kumi: you never wanted me to leave?

papa smurf: course not, smurfette lied to you, she allways do that

Handy: hey Kumi!

_He went to her, along with clockwork smurf_

Handy: he is clockwork, he wanted to meet you

_What handy didn't knew , is that the robot had broke up with his former girlfriend, because of he heard about Kumi, and with just hear her name,he fell in love with her _

_"_ahem!"

_Everysmurf turned back and saw smurfette alive,and very angry _

smurfette: how could you let gargamel almost eat me!

hefty: oh smurf, why is she still alive?

smurfette: I CAN'T TO BELIVE THAT YOU PREFER KUMI OVER ME!

papa smurf: calm down, you are alive stop complaining

_She was totally mad, while the smurfs were with Kumi, she saw someone crying under a tree_

_It was clockwork smurfette,as said before,her mate had let her for Kumi _

Smurfette: you hate her ,right?

_The robot nooded_

smurfette: do you want see her died?

_One more time,she said "yes"_

smurfette: so, follow me,we´ll teach her to don't mess with another girl's boyfriend


	14. Chapter 14

_**this chapter will be short**_

* * *

_Kumi wasn't confussed, she knew what she had to do, hefty loved her , and she loved him , so she must go with him and tell how she feel , no more smurfette , he is the only one for her,and she is the one for him (**Man,this is so cheesy i feel sick) ****  
**_

_She was on her way to find hefty, when handy,calling her, interrupted her thoughts_

-handy, what are you doing?-

-kumi, i have to tell you that, don't choose hefty, i am thousands better than him-

-sorry handy, but i love him-

-but what does he have that i don't?

-is just...is something special,i can't tell it with words-

_the smurf bowed his head,sadly_

-i understand. i won't smurf in your way anymore-

-sorry handy-

-well,i guess i still have marina-

_kumi´s eyes opened_

-what?, you are going to be back with her?-

-yes,she is not you,but is better than nothing-

-but...you said you loved me...that i was your only love...

-you are, but you love hefty-

-i do!, but i can't leave knowing that you are not thinking on me anymore!-

-sorry, i already decided-

_the smurf let her crying, how could he?, how could try to forget her?, it was so selfish of him_

* * *

**_i think this has to be the worst chapter,don't you think?,at least until now_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Kumi was crying __desperately hefty tried to do something to help her _

-What happen, my sweet smurfylove?-

_She wipped her tears and looked at him _

-Oh,hefty , is handy , he told me he is going to be back with marina-

-What?, but he loved you!-

-I know, but he told me that if he can't have me, he will be with her-

-How selfish of him, he just can't stop to fighting about you-

_He stood up and went to look for handy _

-That smurfhole, nobody makes my kumi cry-

_He was walking when he crashed against smurfette _

-ouch!, smurf where you are going!, you dump blonde-

_smrufette put her hands on her chest and sighed _

_-_oh,hefty am sorry , i am so stupid and clumsy-

-yes,you are-

_She hugged him tightly that made him feel disgusting_

_-_let me go!-

-is just a hug,a friendly hug-

_She saw kumi that was walking over there , quicky grabbed hefty's face and kissed him,making sure that kumi was watching , The beautiful smurfette saw them and couldn't belive what she was looking at, her love life with her worst enemy , she feel betrayed and ran away with her eyes full of tears _

_She didn't stoped until she found a rock and leaned hier back on it, her heart was broken , a certain smurf was passing there and saw her mourning_

-hi kumi...why are you crying?-

-Oh handy, hefty was kissing smurfette, he cheated on me-

-That son of smurf!, how could he?-

-maybe smurfette is prettier than me after all-

-that is imposible!, there is not creature in the earth more beautiful than you!-

-and what about your dear marina?-

-she is nothing to me!, i just love you-

_Both kissed , in a kiss full of love , but while he just loved her, she still confussed about her feelings _

* * *

**_and i am going to hide my head in a paper bag_**


	16. Chapter 16

_smurfette and clockwork smurfette were in the house of the first one, they were laugthing at Kumi´s suffering_

_-_Oh, you should had seen that look on her face when she saw me kissing her dear boyfriend, haha,she is soo stupid and weak-

_She went out of the hut, with a huge and cruel smile in her face,that quickly vanished when Kumi and Handy walked in front of her,both very happy and loving _

_-_NO,NO,NO!, this shouldn't be like this , she should be miserable,not with another boyfriend-

_the smurfette stomped on the floor with rage, and with envy, grabbed a ball of mud and trew it to Kumi , making her gorgeous hair dirty _

_Kumi cryed because of smurfette being so mean to her, she had just crossed the line. _

_Hefty saw her, and angry to the girl who dare to hurt his true love slapped the blonde girl with all his strength _

_smurfette fell on the mud and cryed , but all the smurfs laugthed at her cause they knew she deserved that _

_Kumi couldn't belive it, he slapped her nemesis to defend her , it was so sweet_

_Then she remembered herty trying to give gargamel smurfette's life in change of hers_

_How could she had been so naive?_

_She kissed hefty and all the smurfs cheered, but handy , who left running with his eyes full of tears , but she didn't care . Hefty was the only one for her _

_Lather,papa smurf called smurfette to his home_

_-_Smurfette,you did something terrible, you hurted Kumi and you shall be punished for that-

-But papa smurf!, i hate her!-

-hating Kumi is a big crime, and for that you´ll be exiled from the village,along with clockwork smurfette-

-NO! , papa smurf please no!-

-I don't have choice,you just make troubles, now go away before i call hefty to kick you out of here-

_That night,the smurfette and the robot girl left the village,and for the first time in her life,Kumi felt completelly happy _


	17. Chapter 17

_Smurfette walked through the forest along with clockwork smurfette, they where starving and thirsty. But they couldn´t go back to the village _

_-_i´ll take revenge, i swear i will-_ said the blonde one , her hair was messy and she had a terrible looks , so ugly as Kumi never will be _

_-_but we can't do nothing right now, that b*cht Kumi made them hate me , i used to get all their atetion and made them do what i want , is all Kumi's fault-

_Clockwork smurfette picked a nut on the ground and gave it to smurfette _

-ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR SMURF?, I DON'T EAT THAT UNSMURFY THINGS OF THE GROUND!, MAYBE I COULD BE HUNGRY TO DEATH,BUT I WON'T EAT THAT!- _yelled her,as she trow the nut away _

-Wait,i know the way to the village , i could let them a surprise,hahaha-_she laugthed and turned to Gargamel´s house _

* * *

_Meanwhile,on the village Kumi and sassette where spending some girl time , The little girl put a dress on her _

_-_OMG!, it looks so gorgeous!, you are the best Kumi, i won't be a tomboy anymore and use that ugly overalls- _said sassette , looking at herself on the mirror (A/N: **sorry sassette)**_

**-**i know,you look much better now,maybe you should dyed your hair too- _said Kumi wisely _

_then they heard a sound like fireworks, came out of the hut to see it and in the sky there was writting with clouds, "kumi,will you marry me?"_

_Kumi cryed hard and saw hefty kneeling with a ring . she said "YES!" and hugged and kissed him, the other smurfs claped (but handy ,who cryed hard) _

-that ugly and nasty smurfette won't bother us anymore-_said hefty hapier that he had never been _

_Clumsy,trapped a little and talked to hefty-_golly, but she was our friend, we shouldn't had smurfed her, we have to look for...

-Wait!- _snapped hefty_-Is this is an horrible and OOC fanfiction, why clumsy still nice?-

_Cause he is adorable and he couldn't be nasty if he even try_

_-oh,_thank you-

_You are welcome clumsy,now please get out of this horrible fanfic,you deserve better_


	18. Chapter 18

_the blonde smurfette talked to the evil wizard , with her heart full of hate _

_-_are you telling me that you can show me where is the smurf village?_\- asked gargamel_

_-_yes, but in change you´ll have to do something-

-and what is that?-

_Smurfette smilled in such an evil way that gargamel felt terrified _

_-_i want you kill Kumi,and i want to see it- _said her laugthing _

_-_Kumi...that name ...sounds so...strange...but i like it-

-yeah yeah, just do it-

_The alchemits began to think about it _

-but...her name...she sounds to be so nice ..and ...beautiful-

-oh,come on!, she is not that wonderfull!,she is just jelaous of me , just kill her!-

-Mother of god,you are the most evil creature i had ever seen-

* * *

_Meanwhile,in the smurf village , Kumi was happy making arrangements for her wedding, it had to be the most perfect wedding ever , why? cause she was the perferct girl,marring the perfect boy and they were the perfect couple _

_she was lost in her mind that she didn't see handy walking towards her _

_-_morning handy- _said her politely _

-Kumi,i did something...

-what is handy?-

-is about...marina...

-oh no handy,don't tell me you smurfed back to her!,you not loving me anymore will kill me!-

-no, i didn't...i killed her...

-you...killed her?-

-yes,cause i love you so much, and she just conffused me , anyone who distracts my mind from you shouldn't be smurfing in this planet...i did it cause i love you...but maybe that won't change nothing...

_He walked away , leaving kumi completely shocked ._

_-_he killed marina...for me...it was so...soo...romantic!, nobody would have killing someone just for me..he really loves me...oh my god!, but i am going to marry hefty..but handy really loves me, if hefty would really love me,he would have killed smurfette himself, oh no, both are great!, i can't decide

* * *

**And here we go again, isn't Kumi just the sweetest girl you ever seen?**


	19. Chapter 19

_it was Kumi's wedding day, she was getting ready with the dress,she looked stunning, the most beautiful creature they had ever seen _

_When she walked to the altar everysmurf felt an irremediable pain as they couldn't have her , her beauty overshadowed everysmurf around her _

papa smurf: now, hefty you take Kumi to be your wife?

hefty: i do

papa smurf: and kumi,you take hefty to be with you forever

Kumi: well...

_She thought about it, she allways wanted to marry hefty ,but handy loved her the most, it was a hard desision to do_

kumi: i...don't know...

hefty: what?

kumi: i...i love you but...i also love handy

brainy: here we go again

hefty: handy?..that traidor!

kumi: no,is not what you think, he killed marina to be with me,i can't just ignore such a detail

hefty:oh smurf...that is true love...but..i´ll kill smurfette for you! if thats what you need

kumi: oh my smurf...would you make that ..for me?

hefty: everything

Kumi:that is so romantic!

_But when they were having their little moment all the smurfs cryed and ran away to their huts_

Gargamel: surprise!

hefty: gargamel! how did he found the village?

smurfette: (standing in gargamel's shoulder) i helped him

hefty: you! i´ll kill you for this and

kumi: help me!

_Gargamel had captured Kumi in his hand and she was crying _

smurfette: you have her now! kill her!

gargamel: i...i can't

smurfette: what?

gargamel: i can't kill such a beautiful creature ...its a crime

brainy: oh and i guess chasing smurfs to eat them is fine but hurting a Mary sue is a crime

hefty:...why is brainy sane?

gargamel: just look at her,i can't do that to her

smurfette: KILLL HER! I AM SICK OF HER , SICK OF ALL THE LOVE SHE GETS!

kumi: why smurfette?, why are you jelaous to me getting atention? is not my fault being prettier than you

smurfette: cause...i love you...

smurfs: WHAAAAAAAAAT?

hefty: (looking at the sky) oh come on Lili,this doesn't have any sense

_All the story dones't have any sense hefty, i thought it was obvious_

smurfette: i just wanted you to be with be,but if i can't have you...you´ll die! , kill her gargamel!

_the wizard let Kumi go and grabbed smurfette instead, then he trew her to the sea,sending her very far away, then all the smurfs cheered_

gargamel: i´m so sorry for everything smurfs, i would never trie to kill you again

kumi: thank you gargamel for send smurfette away from my life

gargamel: your kindness made me change,now we´ll be friends for ever

_the smurfs hugged gargamel and raised Kumi for save them just being herself _


	20. Chapter 20

**Well guys, fortunately for all you, this is the last chapter of this horrible,horrible story , sorry (or not) for make you wait so long , just remember that this story IS NOT related to the rest of my fanfics, and the most important; the ending is as horrible as horrible is the story it self **

* * *

_Kumi was confussed, of course she was happy for not seeing smurfette again, but she still haven't decided for hefty or handy, they both loved her and she didn'´t wanted to hurt none of them_

_If she married one , the other could find somesmurf else, and she wouldn't stand that , it would be so depressing thinking in one of them forgeting about her_

_she was lost in her thoughts that she didn't noticed all the smurfs were going to the beach , it was when she saw a ship arriving, it was the queen smurfette , and it was a crew of only smurfettes (and two smurfs) , they were pretty (sure,they never could be as beautiful as Kumi) and the smurfs fell in love with them the moment they saw them , and how they wouldn't fall in love? all of them had a perfect match for each other! _

_Kumi had an idea, she called all the girls and take one of them by turns _

kumi: greedy, do you remember Gourmand?

_greedy blushed a little _

greedy: yeah,hello

gourmand: hi greedy

Kumi: greedy, she was allways loved you

greedy: really? me too

gourdman: aww, i´m so happy

_Both kissed and went to cook together _

_then Kumi took Artist´s hand and told painter their feelings for each other, they felt joyful and painter together a picture of them , thanks to Kumi, Vanity and Coquette talked about fashion and beauty tips , all the smurfs were getting their perfect match, if they were not as great as their love for Kumi, it was true love _

_their love was so strong that the smurfettes changed their name to be closer to the smurfs, artist became painterette,seamstress became tailorette , sleepy became lazette,etc_

_Smurf and strong,were the only on the crew who didn't had someone because there was nobody left..._

smurf: uhh,and we are already together

_Yeah, whatever _

_Handy by his side, was a little confussed,he knew he loved Kumi with all his heart, but then; he stared at tinker, her ebony black hair was so long and silky , she was actually beautiful, maybe he was...it could be he could fall in lo..._

tinker: wait!, stop! , now are you telling me that you are going to pair me with handy because he don't end up single and because i´m almost literally his clone? is that?, cause that won't happen!

_But, you and handy are perfect for each other_

tinker: perfect? just because we both love build thing and all that? look, we are both stuborn and entusiasthic and competive, we´ll strangle each other the first minutes , so no i don't think so, i already love someone and is not handy

_You can't just decide that, you are suppossed to be handy´s mate as he won't be with Kumi!_

tinker: sorry, but nah, if someone need me i´ll be out of this S*%/ fanfic

_She (somehow) got out of this universe and left all the other smurfs confussed _

_Somesmurf else want to get out of here? _

everybody raised their hand

_Good,no one , now love each other! _

smurfs: awww

_So, thanks to Kumi, there was a multiple wedding with all the smurfs and their soulmates,the smurfs with the crew and Kumi with hefty , handy was sad because he and papa smurf were the only without a smurfette , but Kumi had an idea _

Kumi: handy , i want you met someone

handy: kumi, you know i just love you

Kumi: i know, and thats all smurfed

_Next to her there was another smurfette, she was as much as beautiful as kumi,because she was exactly like her _

handy: ..did you..

Kumi: yes, i made another me, so you´ll have the love of your life and i won't be afraid to lost you,because tecnically she is me

handy: oh Kumi, i love you, you are so smart

_He kissed the other Kumi and joined the weddings , there was so much love in the village and papa smurf realize that _

papa smurf: Kumi, you smurfed this village so happy, that i decided something,i´ll crown you the queen of the smurfs

kumi: oh,but i don't deserve that..

hefty: of course you do, you deserve all that

_All the smurfs cheered her name and she couldn't say no, she was crowned and with hefty at her side she ruled wisely and lived happy ever after, the end...oh,and smurfette got lost in a desert island with nobody else to her and years lather , died in punishment of all she had done to Kumi_

* * *

**So,this is the end, remember show it to your friends and take it as a base of how to don't write a fanfic **


End file.
